


Garden of Spades

by Kickberry



Series: Stirred Colors [13]
Category: Kara no Kyoukai | The Garden of Sinners
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Shiki’s curiosity introduces foreign interests, particularly those of the dark American brand.





	Garden of Spades

Shiki Ryougi was a Japanese beauty. Even by global standards, she was attractive for her slim figure defined by lean muscles and limber limbs. Her smooth, porcelain skin defined eastern beauty the best, especially when there was no need for her to put on make-up. Coupled with an attire made of a red jacket and blue kimono, she was considered an alluring mystery. Barely few knew she was not only the daughter of the local yakuza, but also the fiancee of Kokuto, a long-time lover who helped her survive past, supernatural disasters.

The woman herself; however, had much awareness of her surroundings. Lone ventures to beauty parlors, coffee shops, even cat cafes gave her knowledge of the ongoing trends. Rumors of international goods floated around - something her fiance had taken part in when working for her gangster father. As much as this was spoken in the sense of business, the female population seemed more interested in the male tourists. Men of different skin tones were known to be part of brief flings that involved girlfriends and housewives. Such affairs were favored because the males in question never stayed for long, returned to other countries where they would never be heard from again.

At first, Shiki didn’t care for popular interests. This changed over time as her fiance became busy. She became lonely, including the nights when she took long walks outside. This gave her more time to visit the gossip spots where the same chatty sluts shared information on how they handled their ‘foreign cuisine.’ It was a simple system where certain locations sponsored such meet-ups as a hook-up service. These structures appeared normal and had multiple rooms; no officers and inspectors would have been suspicious of such places. All of them shared the famous Las Vegas rule: whatever happens inside stays inside (smut pun intended).

Bored and regrettably curious, Shiki found one of the places. She entered a pair of glass doors to find a wide room. The brown desk near one wall had a shady employee who gave her a ticket after she paid. On that piece of paper was a room number. It didn’t take long before the visitor found the destination.

At first glance, Shiki wasn’t all that impressed. This place was like a hotel room, space defined by a single bed placed against a cream-colored wall. There was a separate door that led to the restroom, but that was it. Apparently, the coordinators of these ‘thrilling’ sessions took it upon themselves to go cheap with the setup. Just when she considered leaving to demand for a refund (backed up by veiled threats of knife-slicing), the door opened from behind. Foreign words recognized as English gave Shiki the idea that her assigned partner had arrived.

“Sorry, I’m about to leave.” Shiki began to turn around with full intention to force her way past the newcomer. “They’ll probably send another pretty face here, so you can wait. Or move, if you understand what I’m saying.”

The indifferent woman bumped into a hard object. When she tried to move again, a large hand pressed into her shoulder. When she found dark skin on the limb, Shiki looked up to see the man’s shaven head was attached to a body large from a combination of muscles and thickness. His complexion made her think of African descent, but his accent clearly defined himself as an American tourist. This was made more apparent with his clothes that consisted of a pink Hawaiian shirt and beige shorts.

“I understand. Are you Shiki?”

The stranger’s Japanese surprised Shiki; his fluency was good enough for interpretation. This newfound interest was further enhanced by his light cologne, a smell that tickled all of her senses. She solidified her indifferent expression and returned, “Yeah. You?”

“Simon. I wonder, why are you in hurry to leave?”

Shiki crossed her arms and motioned at the bed with a lift of her chin. “This doesn’t help set the mood. I’m going to complain and get a refund or murder trying.”

The man chuckled, “You look strong. But the place does not set mood, we do. I think you would like me if you give me chance.”

The Japanese visitor was about to protest until Simon slipped his shirt off. In one quick motion, he also pulled down his pants and kicked off the brown sandals. This undressing put Shiki in a position where she could admire his bare, burly body. His coat of hairy skin was also unique compared to the other men she’s seen, fiance included. The attention getter, she found, was his tightey whitey’s bulge - a huge size that stretched the fabric to its limits. This detail seemed to match a certain stereotype matched with people of Simon’s physical traits.

Despite her new attraction, Shiki had doubts. Firmly, she stated, “I really came here to see how this works. I’m leaving before the man I’m set to marry figures out where I’ve been. He’s sharp like that, kind of annoying.”

SImon grabbed the woman’s shoulders. Before she could react, he pecked her on the lips.

“How is that?”

“Gross, let go of me.” Shiki tried to wiggle away, but the dark man’s grip was iron strong. She could not fend off more kisses, light ones that touched on sensitive nerves of her face and neck. Such delightful sensations subdued rebellious intentions. The next kiss remained on her parted lips. Tongues intertwined to trade spit and sensual jolts. In disbelief with the progress of their intimate act, Shiki could only moan as her partner placed a hand behind her head to intensify their lip lock.

One moment of rekindled defiance urged the woman to pull away. “Mh, w-wai. Shto.” Shiki pushed Simon’s thick arms to break the kiss. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve, tried not to breathe so loud for air. “Stop, th-this is going too fast. I need more time to think.”

“Don’t think, just do.” The dark male moved forward. He gently pushed his partner onto the bed. Here, he undid the sash of her kimono and yanked on the front covers to expose bandages tied around her chest. “Old-fashioned?”

“I like my bra this way.” Shiki wasn’t prepared for thick fingers to grab the hem of the bands. One yank exposed B-cup titties. “Now you ruined it. Okay, get off or you’re walking out of here as a brand new eunuch.”

Simon bent down to take one nipple into his mouth. The sudden wave of lightning coursed through her chest. Shiki restrained a moan and tried to break free, yet his size and strength only moved the mattress beneath. She could have done more, but she had become attuned to the mood. Worse, the woman desired more especially when she enjoyed the kink of this submissive pose. Greater thrill was found when another set of fingers reached into the edge of her skirt, slid down her skin into forbidden territory.

“Ah, ahh.”

Shiki moaned and bucked her hips when fingers reached her snatch. The digits dipped into the hole and stretched out the innards. Combined with the nipple licks, this stimulation created a buildup. Her partner’s skillful motions helped reach instant climax. He would have known because the vaginal walls tightened around the fingers and leaked out fluids.

“Alright.” Simon pulled the skirt off along with the panties to see his fingers buried in the pussy. When he pulled them out, sticky clear strings stretched from the mouth’s pink, glistening flesh. He put the digits into Shiki’s mouth, spread them like butter knives so the woman could get a taste of her own juices. This went on until she bit into the skin. Her teeth didn’t seem to break through the rough exterior. The man hardly acted in pain as he retracted his limb from the mouth.

“Good, yes? Nothing like the soy boys here.”

“No.”

Simon expressed a cheshire grin. “Don’t lie, you like it.” He lowered his head to have his lips meet the drooling vagina. He did this so swiftly, Shiki was not mentally prepared for the licks that delivered jolts up her crotch.

“Mh, aah! Ahh!”

Shiki bit her lips and cursed the high-pitch moan she made just now. She tried to be angry, but her partner’s vigorous pussy eating left her too horny to consider much retaliation. When signs of an orgasm became apparent in her reactions, the lady tried to push Simon’s head. He merely grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the mattress. Helpless in this hold, the woman could only squirm until the next climax coursed through her system. The effect of two releases in a short time span left her mind blank. She released a low groan as her lower body shook like a vibrator.

“You look like you’re having fun.” Simon gave his partner’s peach bud a long lick, from top to bottom, before he slapped it - made a wet smack with his palm. This act delivered a solid wave of jolts that made the receiver groan. “But we just started. Here comes the best part.”

Shiki’s eyes widened when the man pushed down his last piece of clothing, saw a long meat pillar bounce around. She measured this exquisite object to be at least eight inches. Although the length wasn’t anything extraordinary, its fat girth made her imagine a different story of what would happen if it ever entered her insides. Fear accumulated even after the well-endowed male placed a plastic cover over his impressive phallus - put a sheath on top of his great samurai sword.

“I-I don’t think that’s going to fit.”

“It will,”Simon assured. He reached down for a glass bottle, unscrewed its red top before he tipped it to pour clear jelly over his plastic-covered sausage. “Do not worry. It hurts first, but it gets better later.”

Shiki wasn’t sure what to do at this point. Out of commitment, she stayed still and allowed her partner to open her legs wide enough for entry. Final thoughts produced a need to break away, fight him off rather than allow his weapon to breach the gates of her fertile soil. Before she could make any solid decision, Simon leaned down to land a kiss onto her lips. Although the tonguing resembled more of slobbering, she found this to be a comforting distraction for the time a heavy, solid object pierced her snatch.

The penetration was painful, the biggest to have entered the narrow birth canal. Its progress stretched out the sides, pushed against adjacent muscles and organs. Pain and heat followed, discomforting sensations. Shiki endured this, kissed back so her mind could focus elsewhere until the penis stooped in the deepest end of the crevice. Simon didn’t move, a polite gesture where he allowed her to adjust. This untimed period ended when he began to pull out, slide his big penis back the other way. This single motion touched on the same nerves, a second trip where pleasure was more prominent and addictive for Shiki. Such desires had already manifested as evidenced by the lip lock she did not break until now.

Once their lips parted, the woman gasped for breath. She glanced down to see all parts of the penis but the head had exited her snatch. She looked back into Simon’s eyes and demanded, “What are you waiting for? Let’s get this over with.”

The dark male pushed his dick back inside. Shiki pressed her fingernails into his shoulders. She closed her eyes and tried to keep a good grip on her reactions. The dick’s second trip not only reintroduced sensual feelings, but also stretched out untouched spots. She grunted when the tip pressed into a sensitive spot, likely the g-spot. Insides clamped over the cock before she underwent another hard orgasm.

“Is it okay? Can you do more now?”

“J-just shut up and fuck me already.”

Simon apparently understood the last part as he restarted his pumping. Faster and harder, he nailed the pussy. Each thrust brought their flesh together, created soft smacks. Shiki uttered low growls and gasps, masculine noises any tomboy or lesbian could make when fucked missionary. She tried to lower the speed, but the man overpowered her. She was at the mercy of his strength fueled by the natural need to breed, a behavior rumors would have deemed appropriate for a ‘big black American’ as the saying went.

Both participants rocked against the bed, made all kinds of mating calls. Constant stimulations to the birth canal left Shiki’s mind in a mess. All she could do was act on instinct: moan, push back, even wrap legs around his waist. Arousal increased as sweat made their skin contact slick, sensitive. Her entire figure was enraptured by the raw aspect of lovemaking. This process reached its peak once a familiar pressure built inside, grew into a mind-numbing orgasm. Simon reached his, showed it by pouring all strength into his last hump and eliciting a moan like a bear.

“It’s in. Ugh, a lot came out. Bet this is more than any other sushi rolls holds.”

Shiki relaxed as she finished. Her partner simply kept his softened penis inside and settled his weight on top of her form. Soon, the man retreated to slip his half-erect meat out of the hole enough for him to pull the filled plastic off. He tied up the end, then placed the small sac on one part of the bed’s edge.

“I can go again, but need help with warm-up.”

Minutes later, Simon lied down on the bed with his back.In front of his crotch, Shiki licked his stiff like chocolate ice cream on a cone. She kept the length up with one hand to help her tongue navigate all around the flesh trunk. Her stomach was on top of his, a pose that also placed her snatch in front of his face.

“You good. Do you eat this much penis? Like angus steak more than yellowtail fish?”

Shiki didn’t answer, couldn’t admit she did research on the art of a proper blowjob. Her fiance definitely loved it as her first test subject. She was somewhat relieved to find that her skills held up with a man hailing from a different country.

The cocksucker banished such memories to focus on the task at hand. When the dick regained part of its strength, Shiki licked up its underside before she swirled the tip of her tongue against the piss hole. After several strokes, she swallowed the penis into her mouth. Up and down, the woman suckled hard with the force of a vacuum cleaner. Her lower bottom tingled when her male partner gave the vagina’s salmon flesh some licks and flicks from fingers. These delightful prickles transformed into strong jolts once the pussy eater focused on a specific location.

“Found the bean.”

Simon’s announcement followed a torrent of pleasure. This clitoris assault left Shiki paralyzed to the point she could only keep a tight grip on the penis. She only held on for minutes before white spots filled her sight, a mind-numbing release. She shook through the sensation and breathed against the meat pole. This sensitive state left her tame when the man placed hands against her armpits to lift her up. Their next setup began once he pushed her back against the wall and lifted one of her legs until the calf rested right against his shoulder.

“So flexible. Only see this with cheerleaders.”

The comment noted Shiki’s limber quality - ability to do a full-split on one foot. The woman herself cared less because her mind was in a mess as Simon slammed his big cock into her vagina. She clawed the surface and panted like she ate spicy noodles. Her dangling tongue was snatched by the man’s mouth. The sex couple made out with loud, sloppy noises that almost muted out the wet smacks their crotches made after every contact.

“Sorry, forgot plastic. I-I can’t stop.”

The heated news made Shiki realize why this round of intercourse delivered greater sensitivity. Thoughts of an uncovered phallus breeding her insides brought a mix of horror and horniness for the lady. And she was so into this ecstasy, she could not stop this. The next orgasm persuaded her entire self to receive his genital’s offering right as the dick in question quivered. Just as it spewed out its load, Simon gave a final thrust that sandwiched the woman between his huge body and the wall. He presented a final kiss filled with moans that matched their simultaneous climaxes.

There was little regret in Shiki as she accepted the semen that weighed down her stomach, specifically the womb. She couldn’t care less because her focus was on the current lip lock, tender flesh of their mouths intertwined in a hot makeout session. Much goodness was also found in the way their sweaty skin slid against each other - her nipples poking his hard pecs. Simon  even dug his hand into her brown hair, gave a light massage that kept her in a pleasant mood right as they broke their kiss.

The man never broke eye contact when he asked, “Still want to leave? I can keep going.”

Shiki leered, but never tried to leave. Simon merely pulled her back towards the bed where they continued to make love with a cowgirl stance. They continued on through many more positions that left wet, dirty marks all over the room with little mind for time or noises that echoed through the walls - same type they made.

*****

Wrapped again in her clothes, Shiki walked down a street lit by nearby lampposts. She usually hummed a song in this part of the trip, but her mood had been soured by this entire evening unintentionally spent on indulging a wild erotic evening in the arms of another man. She might have continued the rump for another hour, but Simon - by some random streak of bravery or stupidity - asked her to leave with him back to the States.

The proposal destroyed the scenario’s raunchy atmosphere. To end their time, she kicked him off. When he tried to apologize and plead her not to go, the woman slapped him. This stunned him long enough for Shiki to dress and leave, then go back on the path used for her evening walks.

When she thought of Simon’s saddened face, she felt bad. However, the woman reasoned it was better for her to break this off before unnecessary feelings developed. She intended to try this once and made sure this was a one-time fuck. Shiki did not even feel the need to have sex with him or any other foreigners again.

Much time passed since that evening. The Japanese beauty married and gave birth to a daughter, a legitimate offspring conceived with her husband’s essence. As time passed - every once in a while, Shiki would think back of the one time she had an intimate evening with a dark American named Simon. This memory only came up every once in a while, one of many she had when she thought of her younger days battling supernatural assholes and psychotic killers (actual elements of the canon story).

One day in the future, Shiki caught wind of rumors that involved secret affairs between the local women and visiting foreigners, the same she experienced during a time she was single. This worried her because the stories involved young ladies like Mana, her daughter who reached a mature age. There was a slight chance that the older adulteress may get involved in a familiar erotic situation just to ensure her family member’s safety. There was even a chance her husband would also know as he recently became her right-hand man of their yakuza organization.

 


End file.
